


Anti-Climax

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Kyungsoo has never had an orgasm, but Jongin sure does love a challenge.





	Anti-Climax

/slowly crawls up from the firey pits of hell/ i come bearING PORN!!!!!! /THROWS ARMS UP TO WILD SAXOPHONE SOLO/

yeah you know how I said i wasn't going to write porn for ages because i'd written enough for the next four years....................................  I LIED. as usual this should come with warnings for my smut writing (EMBARRAZZIN OH MAI GAT) but otherwise ENJOY??????????? if its possible to enjoy this.... this.... THING

HAPPY KAISOO DAY THOUGH EVERYONE ENJOY IT HAVE FUN READ LOTS OF FIC AND EAT KIMCHI SPAGHETTI AND WATCH PORORO AND REJOICE 

IM TERRIFIED THAT THIS WILL DISAPPOINT PEOPLE THOUGH CUZ LOADS OF PEOPLE SUBBED OMG IM SORRY IF THIS IS BAD /stressssssss/

also the inspiration for this fic came from an article i was reading that was like 70% of women (or something like that) have difficulty orgasming with a partner and of course my smut-trash brain went 'you know what tea that would make an excellent kaisoo fic wrITE IT' so i did. yay. 

ALSO THOUGH IM LITERALLY SLAP BANG IN THE MIDDLE OF A WEEK OF MOCKS/EXAMS SO IM KINDA DYING INSIDE SO APOLOGIES IF IM LIKE... ABSENT! THEY SHOULD BE OVER BY THURSDAY (CROSSES EVERYTHING) SO I SHOULD BE HERE THEN! 

i think thats it.... i hope thats it.... HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY MY DEAR NOODLE SKWAD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL PLEASE STOP READING MY AUTHORS NOTES IT CANT BE GOOD FOR YOU  <33333333333

 

 

Kyungsoo lies in the centre of an unmade bed staring at the ceiling. The plain sheets are tangled around his sweaty limbs and Kyungsoo is already starting to feel the ache in his ass. He traces a crack in the plasterwork with his eye and sighs deeply. Another failed attempt.    

Kyungsoo can hear the guy—Junmyeon is it?—in the shower, and he’s been in there for some time already. It’s clear what his intentions are and Kyungsoo’s aren’t any different. Kyungsoo grimaces lightly as he gets up and scurries round the room picking his clothes up and dragging them on to his damp body. He’ll shower when he gets home.

It takes all of 10 minutes until Kyungsoo is shrugging on his coat and stepping out of Junmyeon’s apartment block, the night doorman greeting him as he passes. He hasn’t bothered to leave his phone number.

It’s raining again over Seoul and Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance as he begins to stride his way through the streets with his chin tucked into the collar of his coat. It’s about half one in the morning if the clock on one of the buildings is to be believed so Kyungsoo deems Baekhyun is still awake and sends him a text, a simple  _Nope._

Baekhyun’s reply pings back not a minute later, a sympathetic  _Aish. Better luck next time? Meet you for coffee tomorrow to discuss ;)_

Kyungsoo rather unwillingly agrees and turns the last corner until he’s reached his own apartment block, relieved to be home.

 _I’m fucking tired of this,_ Kyungsoo grumps to himself as he climbs the stairs and barrages his way into his apartment, heading straight for the bathroom and turning on a scalding hot shower.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as the hot water rains down on him, letting it caress his aching shoulders. He frowns a little as the remnants of dried cum (the Junmyeon guy’s, not his own) wash down the drain until Kyungsoo at last starts to feel clean.

Kyungsoo’s problem is this: he’s never had an orgasm. Well, that’s not entirely true. When he was about sixteen Kyungsoo had had a vague, not particularly pleasurable climax (at least he thinks it was) thanks to his own hand, but since then, nothing. Hence, Kyungsoo scours the bars and clubs of Seoul every Friday night in hopes of finding a guy who can make him come.

Junmyeon was attempt twenty something, and still no luck. Short, tall, fat, thin, Kyungsoo feels like he’s tried them all. They’re simply not good enough.

Kyungsoo blows his hair off his forehead as he tumbles into bed, lips set into an irritated pout. No doubt coffee with Baekhyun will just pull up the same questions it always does and Kyungsoo doesn’t really feel like having the history of his sex life and dick analysed anymore.

The problem with Kyungsoo is that he still has a primal craving for a peak, so getting riled up every Friday to no avail is really rather disappointing. It takes a while for the thrumming under Kyungsoo’s skin to dissipate, but when the need for release finally goes Kyungsoo slips into an uneasy sleep.

***

Baekhyun licks his lips as he observes Kyungsoo over the rim of his coffee cup. “You seriously don’t think you should see a doctor?” He questions.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “No. Why would I?”

“No offence Soo, but it’s kinda weird. I mean, you’re a twenty year old man, not some wilting ahjusshi. You should at least be able to get it up!”

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo hisses sharply, startling Chanyeol who’s sleeping with his head on Baekhyun’s lap.

“What? A little touchy don’t you think? It’s not my fault you never give  _me_ the full details of your little problem.” He pouts in a way Kyungsoo thinks is supposed to be adorable but is actually kind of gross and only Chanyeol would fall for it. “You love Luhan more than me.”

Kyungsoo glares over his macchiato. “I do. Luhan at least is sympathetic and less trivialising about matters.”

Baekhyun feigns hurt, a hand clasped dramatically over his heart. “ _Please_  tell me Soo, I can’t help you unless you do.” He flutters his eyelashes.

Kyungsoo massages his temples and makes a quick decision, dropping his voice so it can’t be heard over the hum of the coffee shop. It’s relatively near their university campus and anyone they know could be listening in at any moment. “Ok. It’s—“ Kyungsoo stutters a little in embarrassment, flushing to the roots of his hair.

Baekhyun steeples his fingers and leans forward conspiratorially, ignoring a snore from Chanyeol. “Yes?”

“Well, I get—I get hard. Sex feels nice, you know?”

“Oh I know.” Baekhyun winks, looking down to eye Chanyeol.

“Um, ew. I really don’t want to know about you and giraffe boy’s sex life thanks.” Kyungsoo grimaces. “Back to where I was. I don’t have problems getting hard,  _enjoying_ sex, I just can’t seem to—finish.” He coughs a little to detract from the strawberry colouring of his face.

Baekhyun leans back thoughtfully. “And you’ve tried  _everything?_ Kinks? Different guys? Being on top?”

“Yes, yes and yes. I’m not discussing my kinks with  _you,”_ Baekhyun looks wounded again. “You’ve heard about all of the guys I’ve slept with anyway and I hated being on top. So there you have it.” Kyungsoo folds his arms somewhat triumphantly.

Baekhyun, however, is not defeated yet. A sly smile crawls his way up his face and his eyes start gleaming in a way that makes Kyungsoo very nervous. “You know who you haven’t slept with though?”

“Um... No?”

The grin on Baekhyun’s face becomes almost manic, and Kyungsoo wonders if maybe he is spending too much time with Chanyeol. “Kim Jongin.”

Kyungsoo promptly chokes on his drink, swallowing it down painfully and blinking to clear his eyes. “W-what?!”

Baekhyun clicks his tongue knowingly.

Kim Jongin is a nineteen year old first year that is Kyungsoo’s sort of friend. He’s not quite a proper friend seeing as Kyungsoo only knows him because Luhan’s boyfriend is Jongin’s best friend and Luhan also goes to Jongin’s dance class. They’re more of close acquaintances Kyungsoo supposes, the sort of person you’d smile at if you passed them on the street or you’d feel rude.

Jongin is also an absolutely adorable person who cares so greatly for everyone else, always stopping to help people gather dropped books or show them the way if they’re lost. He adores his dogs and squeals every time he sees one in the street, and Kyungsoo can distinctly remember the time he found the boy sobbing in a science lab because his class had watched a video about the puppy farming industry. From what Kyungsoo’s heard, he’s pretty intelligent as well, and most of the school knows that Jongin is an utterly exceptional dancer. 

Jongin also happens to be quite attractive. Not that Kyungsoo has noticed of course. Jongin has the kind of classical beauty that many strive for, even if some of his features don’t sit well with the typical Korean idea of male beauty. He’s angular and sharp with a strong jaw. He has dark eyes framed with thick eyelashes, almost feminine, and caramel skin that seems to glow on sunny days. While many presume Jongin’s skin is a flaw, Kyungsoo near worships it, especially when it glistens with sweat as Jongin jogs through the campus in loose sweats. Kyungsoo definitely doesn’t spend hours staring out of his dorm room window waiting for that view, of course not.

All in all, Jongin has the face of a Grecian statue, the body of a God and a voice like warm honey and Kyungsoo is well aware of this fact.

Baekhyun coughs lightly as he sees Kyungsoo snap out of focus a little. He clicks his fingers in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “And you’re back in the room.” He teases.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You’re right. I haven’t slept with Jongin.” He sighs, taking a dainty sip of his drink and acting nonchalant.

“Well maybe you should.” Baekhyun says, lightly shaking Chanyeol’s shoulder to wake him up as they have a class next. “Maybe your problem is that you can’t get turned on  _enough,_ and both you and I know that Jongin could definitely remedy that.” He winks as he guides a clumsy and still semi-asleep Chanyeol to his feet. “Bye honey.” He coos with a waggle of his fingers as he and Chanyeol sweep away with about the amount of elegance that only a vertically challenged prima-donna dragging an oversized version of Yoda can.

Kyungsoo stares at his coffee cup, ignores the stirring in his gut at the thought of Jongin’s pretty pink lips and quickly considers finding new friends.

***

The following Monday, Kyungsoo’s worst nightmare seemingly becomes reality.

Kyungsoo sits with Luhan in the library on their table in the corner. The librarian has no problem with the regular students eating their lunch in there while studying, and Kyungsoo finds it extremely useful because no one ever disturbs you, especially when you’re trying to have conversations about a  _sensitive matter._

Luhan has a pop quiz next period, but Kyungsoo doesn’t and since Luhan has long since given up on his education, they huddle together and Luhan catches up on Kyungsoo  _problem._

The older boy is far more sympathetic to Kyungsoo’s problem and he frowns understandingly when Kyungsoo drops his head into his hands.

Luhan sighs softly. “I’m sure, sooner or later, you’ll get over it. There’s still all manner of things you haven’t tried yet. Don’t give up hope.” He reassures a sulking Kyungsoo, rubbing his back gently while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Kyungsoo keeps his head in his hands and lets himself to be distracted by the little scratches and grains and marks on the table, focussing his eyes on each individual fleck. His thoughts however, are rudely interrupted by the sound of Luhan greeting someone with a smile in his voice and a deep sexy timbre replying back with “Hey, can I sit here? Got a Bio test next that I’m going to fail on.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen painfully as he continues to stare at the tabletop. No no no. He knows that voice. That’s Kim Jongin’s voice and Kyungsoo can see him across the table in the very tops of his eyeballs. It strains his eyes to look but Kyungsoo can see he’s sitting down and getting his things out and Kyungsoo is very rapidly not ok with developments.

He feels a nudge in his side and Luhan’s voice teasingly coos “Come on now Soo, say hello to Jongin, and don’t be so rude.”

Kyungsoo screams all manner of profanities in his head, silently apologising to his mother for his behaviour and then lifts his head slowly to lock eyes with Jongin. “Hello, Jongin.”

Jongin’s answering smile is simply radiant and Kyungsoo blinks owlishly a couple of times as his pupils adjust to the brightness. “Hi Kyungsoo.” He beams.

Kyungsoo blushes bright red and splutters a little before looking down at Luhan’s History textbook that is conveniently placed in front of him. Suddenly the beheading of a British monarch seems spectacularly interesting so Kyungsoo finds a need to study the page so intensely that he doesn’t need to look at Jongin again.

Something must have shown on Jongin’s face because Luhan is gently saying “Oh, don’t worry Jongin, Soo’s just in a bad mood. We were talking about his  _little problem.”_ Luhan hisses the last two words secretively and taps the side of his nose.

Kyungsoo head snaps up as Jongin asks “What little problem?” Oh so innocently.

He’s just about to lunge for Luhan’s throat to stop the boy from saying anything as he realises that maybe Luhan is as bad as Baekhyun. “Oh? Do you not know? Kyungsoo never had an orgasm before; it’s becoming quite a problem for him.”

Kyungsoo groans loudly and smacks his forehead on the desk, silently praying for the long term suffering of Xi Luhan.

Jongin simultaneously chokes on a piece of chicken and splutters out an incredulous “What?”

Kyungsoo dies a little inside.

Luhan continues regardless, picking the croutons off his salad daintily. “Mmhm. We’re on a mission to try and help him but no one seems good enough so far. We were just discussing Kyungsoo conquest from Friday night. It didn’t work, evidently.” Luhan gestures lightly to Kyungsoo’s slumped over form, eyebrows quirking knowingly.

Jongin gapes at Kyungsoo and although the elder boy’s head is still attempting to become one with the table, he can feel Jongin’s gaze sweeping over him. “Man, that must be... rough.”

Kyungsoo finally picks his head up and looks Jongin in the eye, trying his best not to let his voice waver with embarrassment. “Damn right it is. Can we not talk about it anymore?” He huffs and Luhan pats his shoulder with that irritating shit-eating smirk on his face, the one he always puts on when he knows something’s up and he’s going to use that knowledge to torture you.

Damn, turns out Luhan is actually as bad as Baekhyun.

Jongin concedes, taking another bite of his chicken sandwich and talking to Luhan about some dance show they’ve got coming up. Kyungsoo tunes out soon later and goes back to his tales of regency England.

Lunch hour passes without many more hitches, mainly because Kyungsoo says a grand total of zero words the entire time and stares at the same paragraph about a subject he doesn’t even take so intensely that the words seem to blur.

He’s just about to get up and leave to go to his next class when Luhan pipes in an artificially high voice “Oh Soo? Haven’t you got chemistry next period?”

Kyungsoo looks down at the boy with a glare on his face, wondering where this is going. “Yes.” He says shortly.

Luhan claps his hands together once, an excited grin on his face. “Well that’s great! Jongin has Biology next and I know the science wing is  _miles_ away from here.” He drags the word out for emphasis, still smiling sweetly. “I bet your classes are on the same corridor! You can walk together!”

Kyungsoo’s heart drops into his stomach and he frantically tries to think up an excuse, mind whirring. Before he can put anything logical together, Jongin is piping up for him.

“Sure, it’ll be nice to have some company.”

Jongin is smiling so hopefully and so beautifully and he looks so irritatingly attractive standing there with his hands in his jeans pocket that Kyungsoo really doesn’t have the heart to say no. He can’t be rude to such a gorgeous human.

“Ok, um let me just-put away some—stuff.” Kyungsoo stutters, shoving his textbook roughly into his bag then swinging it onto his shoulders. He clenches his hands into fists against the straps and chews his lips, cheeks flushed and breathing a little uneasy. Embarrassment was never easy for Kyungsoo to handle.

“Let’s go.” Jongin says, gesturing for Kyungsoo to lead the way.

“Bye Soo!” Luhan whistles as he bites into an apple (seriously how much food does this boy need?) quirking his eyebrows knowingly.

Kyungsoo wills his feet to move without stumbling and he manages to throw one last evil glance at Luhan before he’s turning around and weaving his way through the bookshelves, Jongin hot on his heels. He can feel Jongin’s heavy gaze on the back of his neck as he walks but Kyungsoo resolutely keeps his gaze down until they reach the exit.

Jongin leans round Kyungsoo to hold the door open for him, grinning down toothily as he does so. The light from one of the high up windows casts a beautiful spotlight on Jongin’s brow and the soft dust motes flying around his head, giving him an angelic halo.

Kyungsoo is well and truly fucked (just maybe not in the way he’d like).

***

Jongin doesn’t say much until he and Kyungsoo have stepped out into the sunny campus gardens to begin their trip. He nudges Kyungsoo as they walk, lightly swaying into his side and stooping a little to whisper “Is it—true? You’ve really never come, ever?”

Kyungsoo blushes furiously but tries to maintain eye contact, squinting up at Jongin through his eyelashes. “Not quite I—once, a kind of half hearted effort when I was sixteen-ish... since then nothing.”

Jongin gapes again but then rearranges his features, this time curiosity taking over from shock. “So what’s sex like for you then?”

Kyungsoo feels like he should be able to tell Jongin that this is none of his business, his sex life is entirely irrelevant to the younger boy, but Jongin’s light and inquisitive gaze seems to pull the words out. Kyungsoo supposes it’s almost like counselling, finally being able to explain everything without irritating friends jumping in with snide remarks. “It feels... good. Like that’s it, just good, nothing mind-blowing.” Kyungsoo coughs. “I guess that’s why I keep trying, I enjoy sex just without—yeah.”

Jongin nods understandingly. “You still get hard? Find people attractive?”

Kyungsoo splutters yet again as he stumbles through the doors of the east wing of the campus. “W-well yeah of course I do!”

“Do you find  _me_ attractive?”

Kyungsoo chokes. Ah, the killer question. Jongin’s eyes are locked intensely on his face, and Kyungsoo knows it clearly wasn’t a rhetorical question—he’s expecting an answer, and an honest one at that.

Kyungsoo is well aware that Jongin can feel the heat radiating from his face, and he wouldn’t be surprised if one of his evil friends has already spilled that Kyungsoo has a minor crush on the boy so he concedes defeat and sighs “Um... yeah. You are quite... attractive.” He allows his eyes to drag once up and down the boy’s lean figure.

Jongin gives a light “Oh,” Airy and breezy but crucially not sounding like the information was bad news.

Kyungsoo dies a little bit inside as Jongin then lets the conversation slide on to other, neutral topics, and Kyungsoo is sure he imagines Jongin’s eyes locked on his face and body appraisingly. They march up the stairs to the top floor in relative quiet, with Jongin occasionally being called out to by friends and adoring fans.

Kyungsoo pulls to a stop outside his classroom, muttering a quiet “This is me,” and pointing with his thumb into the room that currently contains his seat mate Hyunsik and his friends chucking paper aeroplanes around, desperately trying to grab the attention of Soojung and her friends perched in the corner. His face still feels desperately hot and Kyungsoo wishes that for once he could be around a guy he finds attractive without seriously embarrassing himself.

Jongin puts his hands in his pockets and this time definitely, unmistakeably gives Kyungsoo the once over before pulling out a slip of paper. “Well Kyungsoo, I’m up for a challenge. Here’s my number, call me when you get tired of being unsatisfied.” He drops Kyungsoo a wink before turning on his heel and swaggering off down the corridor, leaving Kyungsoo standing dumbfounded outside his classroom. Jongin stops suddenly when about halfway down the hallway. He turns around elegantly and grins when he notices Kyungsoo’s somewhat frozen figure “Oh and Kyungsoo? I think you’re pretty attractive too.” He winks and ducks into his own classroom soon after and Kyungsoo squeaks meekly in the back of his throat, completely lost for words.

He doesn’t move until Hyunsik hollers at him to come inside, and Kyungsoo scowls when he teases and prods Kyungsoo’s flaming cheeks.

***

Kyungsoo has been thinking.

He’s alone in his dorm; his flatmate Jongdae is away visiting his parents for the next week.

It’s a Friday night, four days after Jongin had casually slipped Kyungsoo his number and over that period of time the buzzing under Kyungsoo skin, the need for release has only heightened.

It’s been manageable over the week, with essays and tests and lunches with friends filling up Kyungsoo’s timetable, but now he’s alone with a whole empty weekend ahead of him, Kyungsoo’s curiosity starts to get the better of him.

Stupid logic, really, because why would Jongin be any different to the number of other men Kyungsoo has slept with in his quest for a climax? But Baekhyun’s teasing sticks in his mind, leaves a nagging question that won’t go away

Kyungsoo sits down on the sofa and flicks through the channels for a while, chewing the inside of his cheek and considering whether he should make himself some ramyun or not.

Jongdae messages every now and then complaining about family gatherings, and every time he does Kyungsoo feels a little spike of heat in his stomach when he sees the ‘Kim Jong—‘words appear on his screen.

There is absolutely nothing on TV, especially as it’s that shitty time of year where the TV schedule is still a little hungover from Christmas and New Year.

Kyungsoo puffs air into his cheeks and hums a little to himself while watching the sun set out of the living room window.

Jongdae texts one last time to say that he’s going for dinner now and Kyungsoo sends a final message of support until he’s locking his phone and throwing it onto the armchair across the room in frustration as now his only source of entertainment has gone.

Kyungsoo smacks his lips together and ignores the tingling in his gut. Jongin is still floating round his thoughts and that really isn’t acceptable at this point in time.

Kyungsoo’s phone catches the light across the room and he gulps. It’s oh so tempting to maybe just send one teasing text message and—no, Kyungsoo stop.

He shifts a little on the sofa and Kyungsoo is met with the scary realisation that he is half hard in his sweats. There’s a small bump in the front and Kyungsoo tips his head back and groans angrily. “Stupid dick.” He grumps.

It is then that a not so innocent daydream flutters its way through Kyungsoo’s brain and the images rip a gasp from Kyungsoo’s throat. He pictures Jongin, shirtless, pressing him against the door in his apartment, his lips at Kyungsoo’s throat.

The image morphs into Jongin hovering over him naked with his tanned skin glistening in the low lights of the bedroom. Kyungsoo envisions Jongin’s talented fingers inside of him, massaging his prostate as he writhes beneath the younger boy.

Kyungsoo sees Jongin’s daring smirk, and feels his breath as he whispers lowly in his ear.

The soft whimper that hitches from Kyungsoo’s throat is enough to have him bolting upright, finally realising that he was fantasising about _Jongin_. He drags a hand down his face dramatically when he eyes the now very much enlarged bulge in his sweats and he eyes it vengefully.

It takes all of two seconds for Kyungsoo to be off the sofa, across the room and picking up his phone.

He texts Jongin as shortly as he can, telling himself that he can forget he ever sent the message.

_My apartment. Now. I need you._

***

For the first five minutes after sending the message Kyungsoo stares resolutely at the floor and wants to die.

Jongin hasn’t responded to the message (not that Kyungsoo expected him to) and Kyungsoo is starting to feel like a little bit of an idiot. Maybe Jongin’s busy, maybe he didn’t really mean what he’d said earlier in the week, and maybe he thinks Kyungsoo is some weird, horny freak with a problem.

It’ll probably be round the university by Monday morning, and everyone will know about Kyungsoo and they’ll all be laughing at him and he’ll have to move into a log cabin in the wildest reaches of Norway and change his name to Simon to avoid the embarrassment.

Kyungsoo’s mildly panicked thoughts are cut off by a sharp knock at the door. His eyes jolt alert and he sucks in a quick breath through his nose.

He’s still painfully hard and the waddle-run combo he does to reach the door is far from elegant and Kyungsoo is certain it’s going to be one of his friends outside the door and they’re going to tease him mercilessly for his current state.

What he doesn’t expect when he wrenches the door open is to find Kim Jongin standing there, panting heavily as if he’s just run across the seven seas to get here.

Jongin swallows deeply, Adam’s apple bobbing under his glistening tanned skin and Kyungsoo can practically feel his eyes dilate. He really, really wants Jongin.

Jongin takes in Kyungsoo’s appearance with a smirk, and before Kyungsoo can utter anymore words he’s pushing his way into the apartment and letting the door slam shut behind him.

Kyungsoo lets out a tiny little squeak when Jongin’s hands find his waist and his lips find his jaw. The younger boy presses Kyungsoo’s back against the nearest wall and he drags his lips up to hover beside Kyungsoo’s ear, hair tickling the side of his face.

“So then Kyungsoo...” He begins, chuckling when Kyungsoo whimpers as he crushes their bodies together. “It seems that my presence has been requested at last...” There is a glossy pride in Jongin’s voice, and the confidence dripping there makes Kyungsoo shudder with want “Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes.” Kyungsoo states and he blinks when Jongin pulls back to look him in the eye.

The younger traces his finger tips across Kyungsoo’s face, searching over the bridge of his nose and across the plumpness of his lips.  “Do you think I can make you feel good?” He teases.

“Ye— _oh.”_  Kyungsoo’s reply cuts off into a choked out moan, as Jongin decides then is the perfect moment to roll his body smoothly against Kyungsoo’s, their crotches brushing tantalisingly close.

Jongin laughs breathily into Kyungsoo’s temple before pulling back once more to look at Kyungsoo. His face is serious this time, and he brushes Kyungsoo’s bangs back gently so he can see his eyes properly. “Do you  _want_ me to make you feel good?” He asks, with no hint of funny business. He’s asking permission, making sure Kyungsoo’s ok, and Kyungsoo is worried that if he starts to like this boy any more his brain will combust.

“Yes.  _Please._ ” Kyungsoo begs, hands snaking down to grab Jongin’s hips and pull them flush against his own.

Jongin answering smile is blinding as he murmurs “Good.” before his face is suddenly coming very close to Kyungsoo’s, his eyes flickering down to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Well, we’d better get started then.”

Kyungsoo’s reply is muffled by the fact that Jongin’s lips suddenly come crashing down on his. His head knocks back to softly bump the wall and the most inappropriate moan jolts from his throat as Jongin’s tongue sweeps across his bottom lip, heavily asking for access.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth submissively and locks his hands in the front of Jongin’s shirt, anything to keep him anchored as Jongin’s hand sneaks up to hold his jaw firmly, getting a better angle. He whimpers meekly as Jongin’s tongue pushes and pulls against his own, flicking behind the ridge of his teeth mischievously.

It feels like they are standing there forever; with Jongin repeatedly plundering Kyungsoo’s mouth with teeth clacking, throaty groans sometimes slipping through. Both are nearly gasping for breath, but can only pull away for a few seconds until their mouths are attaching again, the rooms filling with the sounds of their panting.

Kyungsoo nearly yelps in surprise when Jongin suddenly picks Kyungsoo’s right leg up and latches it round his waist so their bodies are crushed ever closer. Their cheeks are pressed together tightly as Jongin grinds down firmly, his hot breath burning against the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

By now Kyungsoo himself has wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and is attempting to push down against Jongin’s hips as they steadily roll against his own. Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly roll back into his head when Jongin’s voice rasps in his ear “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Before his lips reattach to Kyungsoo’s throat and start sucking and biting in earnest.

Kyungsoo can only let out a litany of whines and tug Jongin closer, feeling the taller smile against his skin as Kyungsoo fists hands into Jongin’s soft hair for support. “Oh God Jongin,  _more._ ”

Jongin has Kyungsoo’s thigh in a death grip, fingertips surely leaving bruises as he seeks to pull Kyungsoo ever closer to him. Jongin tugs an earlobe between his teeth and he growls lowly as Kyungsoo’s body jerks involuntarily. His breath is coming in deep wheezes now, and Kyungsoo can hear the shake in his breaths as his lips trace over his ear again. “Have you wanted this for a long time too, Kyungsoo?” he murmurs coyly as Kyungsoo’s hands lock in his hair again.

The throaty groan that Kyungsoo produces when Jongin snakes his hand down the front of their bodies to squeeze outline of his dick is enough of an answer, and Kyungsoo burns with shame at the noise. He shoves his head into the crook of Jongin’s neck to hide the blush and Jongin laughs.

“Baby, don’t be ashamed of that noise.” He lulls huskily, using the tips of his fingers to bring Kyungsoo chin up. “That was pretty damn sexy.” He murmurs before diving in to taste Kyungsoo’s mouth again.

While Kyungsoo is definitely enjoying the intense make out session (Jongin’s husky compliments and blown out pupils are something extraordinary, not to mention his insanely talented mouth and tongue) he wants  _more_ of Jongin and so has little regrets when he’s bring his hands to the front of Jongin’s shirt and his shaking fingers start to undo the buttons.

Jongin tugs on his bottom lip as he pulls away, smirk on his face as he takes in Kyungsoo’s nearly delirious state. “I think it’s about time for that too baby.” He winks before he’s pushing his hands up Kyungsoo’s shirt and pulling it over his head, not even sparing a second to coo at Kyungsoo’s adorable bed head.

Kyungsoo’s hands feverishly slide Jongin’s shirt off his shoulders, hands running over the ridges of his taut stomach and down his arms.

The tiny impatient whines that escape Kyungsoo’s throat are enough to have Jongin messily yanking his trousers off as well, leaving the elder looking dishevelled in his boxers. Jongin’s sweatpants are clearly tented at the front but he leaves them be for a while, merely choosing to sink to his knees with a wink, fingers toying with the elastic of Kyungsoo’s boxers.

Kyungsoo looks down at the boy below him through hooded eyes, one swollen lip pulled between his teeth. “Please.” He wheezes, throat croaky with need. “Please I need this so bad.”

Jongin wastes no time in slipping his fingers under Kyungsoo’s underwear, carefully caressing Kyungsoo’s almost painfully erect cock.

Kyungsoo hisses at the contact because at last,  _at last_  things seem to be going somewhere.

Jongin’s hands discard of his boxers and then gently caress the base of Kyungsoo’s dick, massaging in tender circles, causing Kyungsoo’s breath to quicken and his dick to swell. Jongin’s lips ever so lightly simmer over the head, a teasing breath and Kyungsoo gasps.

Jongin begins with a tiny kiss to the tip before he’s starting to inch the length into his mouth, slowly at first as it’s been a long time since he’s done this, but then at an increasing pace as his mouth starts to loosen up. He almost moans in ecstasy when Kyungsoo’s cock hits the back of his throat, relaxing all the muscles there so he can take as much of Kyungsoo as possible.

Kyungsoo spits out all manner of profanities, hand clenching in his own hair as he tries to get a grip of himself. Jongin’s mouth is absolutely sinful, hot and wet and as the boy starts to bob his head, tongue dragging a fat stripe to the underside, Kyungsoo nearly collapses on the spot.

Jongin’s hand comes up to support the back of his knees, something Kyungsoo is extremely grateful for, and he swirls his tongue elegantly and gives the head little kitten licks.

“Fuck—Jongin I-  _fuck you’re so good at this.”_ Kyungsoo chokes out, teeth sinking into his lips painfully as his hand tangles into Jongin’s hair, pulling the boy faster on to his dick.

Jongin has little gag reflex and Kyungsoo is currently blessing the heavens because the feeling of his cock hitting the tight ring of muscles at the back of Jongin’s throat is undeniably incredible and for once Kyungsoo might actually have faith in a climax.

He nearly screeches in disappointment as Jongin pulls his mouth away with a loud pop.

Jongin doesn’t give him time to think however, as the younger boy’s hands are already on Kyungsoo’s hips and their lips sliding together. Jongin pulls away a fraction, and his lips still brushing across Kyungsoo’s as he talks. “We need to take this to the bedroom.” He whispers, voice gravelly.

Kyungsoo can see just how blown Jongin’s pupils are, his honey brown eyes almost swallowed by the black pools of lust that look back at him now. He feels almost hypnotised, as if Jongin’s eyes are dragging him, in making him submit. “Second door on the right.” He just about manages to whisper, before Jongin is grinning that disarming, boyish smile and scooping Kyungsoo up into his arms and reattaching their lips.

Kyungsoo wraps his legs firmly around Jongin’s middle and throws himself enthusiastically into the kiss, hands locking in Jongin’s hair. He grinds his ass down teasingly against Jongin’s erection currently poking him in the butt and revels at how Jongin’s head drops forward, mouth open in a silent moan at the contact.

Jongin growls as he nibbles on the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips, throwing him down on the bed and threading their fingers together, pushing them into the mattress either side of Kyungsoo’s head as Jongin crawls over the top of him, covering his body and laying their hips flush together.

“Tell me what you want—anything you want.” He pants into Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo arches up against Jongin’s body, wanting him to feel just how aroused and needy he is. “I—I want— _fuck.”_ Kyungsoo starts, groaning when Jongin sucks his earlobe hungrily. “I want you.”

Jongin chuckles dangerously. “Now now baby... you’ve got to be more  _specific.”_ Jongin cheekily grinds his hips down to spark Kyungsoo into action.

Kyungsoo blushes furiously and leans his head to whisper into Jongin’s ear, avoiding having to look the boy in the eye. “I—I want you to—um, I want you to  _dominate me._  But make me feel special.” Kyungsoo whispers, cringing at how desperate and pathetic he sounds.

Jongin pulls back to look at him with a smile that’s nearly fond, before it morphs into the teasing smirk again. “Dominating. I can do that.” Before his lips connect to Kyungsoo’s throat and his hands travel down to slide his sweats off.

Kyungsoo shudders when he notices that Jongin isn’t wearing any underwear and his eyes widen to almost twice their normal size when he sees what Jongin’s been hiding under his sweats for all this time. “Fucking hell—you’re big.” Kyungsoo breathes out, now far gone from resisting the fantasies in his head of Jongin inside of him. It’ll be a stretch, but Kyungsoo is almost certain it’ll be worth it.

Jongin smiles a little before he’s leaning over to Kyungsoo’s bedside table to grab the lube, giving Kyungsoo a rather marvellous view of his flexing muscles. Kyungsoo suddenly becomes aware of how very bare he is, lying here naked with his cock proudly standing in front of him, with Jongin’s looming presence over him.

The thought is quickly washed away when Jongin is back kneeling between his thighs and generously lubing his fingers up.

The sight is so damn erotic, Jongin sitting there stroking his fingers, that Kyungsoo has to shove his fist into his mouth to stop himself screaming with impatience.

Jongin remedies the aching in Kyungsoo’s ass by circling a damn finger around Kyungsoo’s fluttering hetrance. He braces his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, more as support for the elder. “You ready?”

Kyungsoo can only stare at him with lust filled eyes until he gathers the strength to say. “I’m ready.”

Jongin pushes his finger in in one clean stroke and Kyungsoo sighs in relief. The stretch isn’t too bad yet, and Jongin’s gentle in and out movements placate some of his desperate needs. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo’s breathing to pick up again, his hand clutching at Jongin’s bicep and demanding more. “Please Jongin— _hurry up.”_

“So needy baby.” Jongin coos, before he’s sliding in another finger.

Kyungsoo hisses a little this time, the intrusion becoming a bit more apparent.

To help ease the pain, Jongin inclines his head and noses down the column of Kyungsoo’s throat, down into his collarbones before taking a slow trail down and nosing at one of Kyungsoo’s pert nipples, tenderly smoothing his tongue over the bud.

Kyungsoo’s hands subconsciously ball into Jongin’s hair. “ _Jongin—_ holy shit.”

While Kyungsoo is distracted Jongin is soon up to four fingers—“We’ll need it baby, trust me.”—and Kyungsoo is a writhing mess in the bed sheets. A thin layer of sweat sheens his skin and his lips are cherry red and swollen.

Jongin’s eyes seem to darken even more as he looks down at Kyungsoo, power flooding his veins, making his cock pulse. It does wonders for his ego knowing that Kyungsoo is like this, desperate and begging and it’s all because of him. Jongin very slowly lubes his cock up; his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s flushed face. He sinks his teeth into his lip teasingly and Jongin chuckles when Kyungsoo lets out a stream of profanities and tells him to “Stop fucking teasing.”

Jongin’s laughter only increases at Kyungsoo’s whines of protest when he gently teases his cock around Kyungsoo’s entrance, feeling how the ring of muscles contract and desperately try to pull something in.

“I swear to god Jongin if you don’t— _fucking hell—_ if you don’t put that inside me right now I’m going to—“ Kyungsoo protests are cut off by the fact Jongin is suddenly thrusting his length in, watching almost transfixed as Kyungsoo’s hole takes more and more of him in. When Jongin finally bottoms out, Kyungsoo grips onto his shoulders. “ _Fuck,_ you’re huge.”

Jongin’s own breath is coming in short sharp gasps. Kyungsoo’s walls are so so tight, clenching and unclenching as they get used to the stretch. It’s enough to drive as man insane, and Jongin’s instincts are telling him to pull out and slam his cock back inside Kyungsoo’s body, make him scream out Jongin’s name, but his mind is telling him to give Kyungsoo time to adjust.

Jongin continues kissing along the square of Kyungsoo’s jaw, inhaling the delicious scent of his cologne and helping the elder relax with murmured encouragements in his ear. “You’re taking me so well, just relax Soo, you’re doing so well.” His voice is nearly wrecked with lust but Jongin is just about managing to hold it together.

Jongin swears he hears a fanfare of angels when Kyungsoo finally relaxes around him. “Kim Jongin.” He rasps, pulling back to look Jongin in the eye. It takes a second for Kyungsoo’s eyes to focus, but when they do they meet equally blown pupils. “Fuck me fast.”

Jongin needs no further encouragement before he’s wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s body and slamming his hips as hard against Kyungsoo’s ass as he possibly can.

Kyungsoo screams in pleasure, finally the desperate lust that’s been sizzling under his skin for so long is actually being sated. Kyungsoo lets out the loudest moan known to man when Jongin’s hands slide up his body to lock his wrists either side of his head, strong hands pressing them down into the mattress. Kyungsoo briefly wonders if the neighbours can hear the commotion but then Jongin’s lips are on his and his tongue is so sinful as it swipes its way into Kyungsoo’s mouth that all thought disappear and his mind only runs on  _Jongin Jongin Jongin._

“ _Fuck_ , baby you’re so tight—so tight for me.” Jongin curses, hungrily biting his lips as Kyungsoo thrashes around beneath him at the pleasure.

Kyungsoo can only let out a half choked moan in response, enjoying the feeling of pleasure shooting all round his body. He thought some of his other fucks had been good, even if he hadn’t climaxed, but Kyungsoo can already tell that Jongin is going to blow them all out of the water. Years of dance training surely haven’t gone to waste as Jongin’s hips rotate and thrust into Kyungsoo at a steady pace, never once giving him chance to take a break from the pleasure. “J-Jongin, fuck Jongin you’re so—so good, more, harder.” Kyungsoo just manages to demand.

A sexy growl rips from Jongin’s throat and his hands tighten around Kyungsoo’s wrists. “Patience baby, I’ll get you there, don’t worry.” He murmurs, lips heading down to suck a hickey into Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo is sure he imagines Jongin’s low snarl of  _“Mine,”_ against the spot, but he sure as hell isn’t complaining.

Kyungsoo cries are increasing in volume as Jongin’s thrusts become more accurate, inching ever closer to Kyungsoo’s prostate. “J-Jongin,  _fuck.”_

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what will make you feel good.” Jongin says, shamelessly swiping his tongue across Kyungsoo’s lower lip and watching it pop back into place.

“M-my hair. Grab— _holy fuck_ ” Kyungsoo whines, tugging his hand free of Jongin’s grasp and dragging it down his face, anything to get control of himself. “Grab my hair.”

Jongin smirks again and brings his strong hands up, fisting them in Kyungsoo’s silky locks. Kyungsoo hisses in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he feels the itching in his scalp. His mouth falls open and his head tips back, causing Jongin’s hips to stutter a little as he notices how goddamn sexy Kyungsoo looks, with Jongin’s marks all across his throat and chest.

 _Dominate me,_ Kyungsoo had said, and so Jongin decides that’s what he’s going to do. He is going to be the man that is going to make Kyungsoo see stars, and he’s going to make him come so hard that Kyungsoo won’t ever go to anyone else for a good fuck again because no one will make him feel like Jongin.

Jongin attaches his lips to Kyungsoo’s ear as his hips roll into Kyungsoo steadily, so forcefully that Kyungsoo’s body bounces a little with each thrust. “Do you know what I was doing? Before I came here?” Jongin whispers, breath ghosting over the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo whimpers out what Jongin interprets as a “No, I don’t know, what you were doing?” as his hands come up to lock around Jongin’s shoulders again.

“I was thinking of you. I was thinking about how good you’d look with me over you; inside you and fucking you open.”

“Oh my God—fuck- you’re- you’re so hot.” Kyungsoo gasps, resisting the urge to skin his teeth into the expanse of Jongin’s shoulder presented before him.

Jongin laughs at Kyungsoo’s wanton response. “I’ve been fantasising about you for months.” Jongin whispers as he leans forward and presses his lips down the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear, hips never giving up their rhythm. “I’ve wanted you so bad, for so long.” Jongin voice is hoarse with lust as Kyungsoo groans in delight.

“There have been times where I’ve seen you around at the university—I’ve seen you with Luhan or Baekhyun. You’ve looked so sexy, so gorgeous and I’ve had to excuse myself. I’ve sat in the bathrooms with my hand in my pants, thinking about you. You’re so hot and you don’t even realise.” Jongin coos, his lips mauling Kyungsoo’s throat again.

“Have you jacked off about me too?” He says, pulling back to look Kyungsoo in the eye.

Kyungsoo stutters his breath, not knowing if Jongin really wants an answer. He rapidly realises that he  _does_ and then Kyungsoo has to make the decision whether he’s going to tell him the truth or not. In the end, the truth wins out. “I-I have... a lot.” Kyungsoo says before his voice is taken as another moan rips through him.

Jongin’s answering laugh is sharp and hungry. “I bet you have. I bet you looked so pretty, all flushed and needy, begging for my cock. I bet you never imagined it could feel like this.”

Just as Jongin mutters those words, he changes his angle just lightly and  _finally_ his blunt head hits straight at Kyungsoo’s prostate.

“ _FUCK!_ Jongin fuck there, there—right there, oh god.” Kyungsoo whines as Jongin’s hips increase their speed and force again, knowing they’ve hit the spot.

The bed is creaking at the force of their joining; knocking into the wall and Kyungsoo is so glad that Jongdae isn’t home because he would surely be able to hear them.

It’s then, when Jongin’s mouth pulls at Kyungsoo’s own again when Kyungsoo starts to feel it. The sensation is foreign, alien and unlike anything he’s ever really experience before. “Oh—Jongin I—I— _fuck.”_ Kyungsoo pants, eyes widening and hands clutching Jongin tighter. It starts off with the familiar heat in his belly, pooling low there and building little by little. But then, inexplicably, it starts to increase quicker and quicker. Kyungsoo’s heart pounds as his cock swells even more with blood, lying neglected in between his and Jongin’s body. The heat coils and coils in his stomach, and suddenly Kyungsoo feels so close to exploding that he has is sure he must be in some sort of dream because this is god damned  _glorious._

The sheer pleasure in his veins is rendering his body weak, making him submit even more to Jongin’s thrusts. “Jongin I think—I think I might be close.” He hums.

The boyish pride on Jongin’s face is more than evident as he pulls back to smirk at Kyungsoo. “I’m close too baby. Just stay relaxed.” He encourages, pecking Kyungsoo lightly on the nose in a gesture that seems far too intimate but that Kyungsoo secretly adores.

The next thing Kyungsoo registers is Jongin lubing up his hand again and sliding it down Kyungsoo’s burning body to wrap around the base of his cock, slowly dragging his hand up.

The pressure is building and building inside Kyungsoo, the heat singeing the ends of his nerves and racking through his muscles. The double pleasure of Jongin inside him and his cock wrapped in a tight fist is almost unbearable.

Jongin’s hips never slow down, and gradually his hand picks up the same pace around Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo is gasping swearing and crying into the open air, begging for a release that he’s never experienced before.

It’s when Kyungsoo clenches hard around Jongin’s dick that the younger boy comes with a shout.

Kyungsoo feels the warm liquid drench his insides. Jongin’s hand tightens around his cock, thumb nail digging into the slit and with one final hard thrust against his prostate Kyungsoo  _screams._

All of the tension, all of the heat in his body explodes with such force that Kyungsoo arches off the bed, veins and tendons standing out on his neck. The heat fires all around his nerves, his muscles being sent into mad spasms. Fireworks explode behind Kyungsoo’s eyelids as the feeling of overwhelming, undeniable pleasure shoots round his system, pleasure so intense that his vision clouds for a second, body nearly giving in under such an assault of bliss.

 Both Kyungsoo and Jongin’s chest are splattered with Kyungsoo’s come, great ropes of it stringing over their bodies and Jongin’s fist, decorating their skin with proof of what just happened.

Kyungsoo blood sings through his veins as he eventually manages to open his eyes and get a proper look at Jongin. The younger boy stares down at Kyungsoo, mouth agape and drooling slightly because holy, holy fuck, he just made Kyungsoo come and what a pretty sight it is.

Both of their chests are rising and falling rapidly as they stare into each other’s eyes, taking a moment to let their climaxes settle in.

Eventually, Jongin flops down on top of Kyungsoo and buries his face in his shoulder, proud smile stretched on his lips.

Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling again, but this time the remnants of ecstasy are still coursing through him. He feels like he’s on cloud nine, and when Jongin starts to laugh against his skin he can only follow suit.

They lie there, still entwined and covered in sweat, laughing raucously at what just happened. Finally, finally after all these years, Kyungsoo has had an orgasm.

About five minutes later, Jongin picks his head up to press a soft kiss against Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Round two?” He questions with a smile.

Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s dick twitch back to life inside him when he replies with a resounding “Hell yes.”

Kyungsoo ends up climaxing five more times.

***

Kyungsoo and Jongin are just strolling into the university cafeteria on Monday morning when they hear a screech.

Baekhyun and Luhan have caught sight of them approaching the table and they are, to say the least, a little stunned.

Jongin and Kyungsoo share a slight grin before sitting down, Kyungsoo wincing lightly as he does so.

“So—wait—you? It worked?” Baekhyun stutters, noticing that Kyungsoo seems extremely happy and  _sated._

Neither Kyungsoo nor Jongin answer, as Jongin is too busy scooping Kyungsoo up to sit in his lap and pressing a soft kiss to the spot behind his ear.

Kyungsoo snuggles back into Jongin’s warmth with an indulgent smile, flush still high on his cheeks. “You’re a lot comfier than a bench.”

Jongin merely laughs and begins dissecting his lunch to share with Kyungsoo.

“Um, Hello? Would someone care to  _explain?”_ Luhan says, clicking his fingers in front of their faces.

“Explain what?” Jongin says, tearing off a strip of chicken for himself and then carefully feeding another bit to Kyungsoo.

Luhan makes a small noise of distress and merely gesticulates between the two.

“Well, we’re boyfriends now.” Kyungsoo answers, looking at Luhan like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wait so did Jongin--?”

“Duh. Of course he did.” Kyungsoo says, grinning fondly and reaching up to caress Jongin’s jaw. Jongin smiles down at him angelically and Sehun, who’s sitting beside a still stunned Luhan, gags into his sandwich.

“I’m so confused!” Baekhyun wails dramatically.

Sehun rolls his eyes, face blank as ever. “If you need it translating, basically the reason we haven’t seen Kyungsoo and Jongin all weekend is because they’ve been locked up in Kyungsoo’s apartment fucking like bunnies for the past three days and evidently now they’ve decided they like each other enough to make it official. Not that hard.” He goes back to his sandwich, shuffling slightly away from Kyungsoo and Jongin to avoid seeing anything that might scar him for life.

“I’m not that shocked really.” Chanyeol says thoughtfully from beside Baekhyun. “I mean, they were secretly crushing on each other for like, ages, and clearly Jongin has a talented dick so it’s not surprise they’d end up together. What, were you really shocked?” He looks incredulously at Baekhyun.

While the rest of the table erupts into conversation about whether it was really unexpected that Kyungsoo and Jongin would start dating, the said couple are already picking up their lunches and sneaking off hand in hand.

There are still at least four more toilets around the campus that they haven’t christened yet so they might as well get on with it while they still have the energy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!


End file.
